What Do You Want From Me?
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Kurt and Dave have reached a point in their tumultuous relationship that neither one of them can get what they really want. What can Dave do to show Kurt that all he really wants is him and all he really needs is time.


David Karofsky was becoming all too too too tired. Between picking up his grades, football practice, pretending to be Santana's boyfriend (which he was quickly realizing meant being her bitch), and PFLAG, he didn't have any time for himself.

Azimo knew what was going between him and Santana, not the whole truth of course, Karofsky was able to come up with an elaborate lie about Santana giving him oral if he joined her Bully Whips and stopped beating on Kurt.

With Santana's track record, the lie could be easily true.

But the one thing that was eating him alive and making his life (even more so) confusing was Kurt. The boy's fear of him seemed to have dissipated since Kurt forced him to create a chapter of PFLAG at their high school.

It was interesting to see a lot of kids, some of which went to McKinley, talk about friends and family members who were gay, somewhere happy and alive, some took the easy way out.

Those were the stories that hurt him the most. The stories of guys around his age killing themselves because they couldn't come out to their love ones. Every time someone told a similar story it shook Karofsky to the core. He had considered suicide so many times, he remembered after being expelled holding his dad's pistol to his throat. It would have been so easy, just pull the trigger and everyone would be so happy.

Without him.

Especially Kurt.

Once in awhile Blaine would show up to the meeting for emotional support and help in general. Karofsky knew Blaine meant well. But he just hated him.

Blaine was perfect as far as he could tell.

And just Kurt's type.

And he wasn't.

"Dave?" Kurt's soft voice shook him out of his thought.

Karofsky snapped his head up to look at the boy. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seemed to zone out after Michelle's story." Kurt dragged a chair closer to Karofsky and sat down, much to Karofsky dismay.

He still couldn't look at Kurt in the eyes, much less sit this close to him.

Karofsky sighed, trying his best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Michelle was a sweet woman, who lived two cities away from Lima. Her niece, who went to McKinley, had told her of the meetings and she decided to come.

Karofsky bit his lip, trying his best to hold back his sob. He couldn't shake the Michelle's broken voice out of his head. She had known of the bullying her son had gone through, but told her son that he would get over it if he ignored it. She even suggested that he try to date a girl to get the bullies of his back about being gay (that's when Michelle started to lose it, calling herself a 'bad mother'). She had found her son dead in his room; he had hung himself in his closet. He had left a note to his mother stating that it hurt to lie.

Karofsky could feel Kurt's hand shakily rubbing small circles on his back. It was comforting and at the same time scary for him, he wanted Kurt to continue rubbing his back but at the same time to get the hell away from him.

"I don't want to live a lie anymore." Karofsky whispered, his knee was shaking nervously as he continued to speak. "I don't want to be scared to be who I am." He looked at Kurt who looked slightly surprised. Karofsky couldn't blame him; he had been denying that he was gay since Kurt had started the meeting. But Kurt was determined to not let it go.

"And who are you?" Kurt asked, he sounded like he knew the answer already though.

Karofsky stood up quickly, pushing the chair back as he stood. "I don't want to be like those guys. But-"

"But what-!" Kurt yelled, clearly fed up with Karofsky's cowardness.

He was gay, why couldn't the neanderthal just say it already?

"I don't want to lose everything and everyone. I don't want to lose that respect everyone has for me." Karofsky yelled.

Kurt shook his head, "That's not respect, Dave, that's fear. They fear you because you put up this front, which is breaking down every day that you're not honest with yourself."

"You don't think I know that?" Karofsky barked, making Kurt step back in surprise. Karofsky knew that kissing Kurt was a mistake. It was the first of many cracks in his façade. And he knew sooner or later that he wouldn't be able to keep his secret from the world.

Both boys became quiet as they cleaned up the classroom, throwing away small paper plates and crumbled tissues.

"What do you want, Dave?" Kurt asked quietly, so quietly that Karofsky wasn't sure if Kurt actually spoke.

He hung his head, he knew what he wanted. It just wasn't possible. Especially in Lima, Ohio.

He wanted to come out already, to his family, his friends, and the entire school.

He wanted Santana to leave him the hell alone.

He wanted Azimo and the rest of the team to be his friends still.

"I want you." He mumbled.

Kurt looked up in alarm, dropping the bag of trash by his feet.

"That's not an option." Kurt's voice sounded cold and emotionless. He wouldn't even entertain the idea of going out with Karofsky after what he had put him through. He didn't want to spend his time with a sniveling coward who could only put people down in order to feel good about himself.

"Yeah, I know. You have Blaine." Karofsky's voice cracked, he hated saying the other boy's name with a passion. He looked at Kurt; the smaller boy's eyebrow was arched high.

"You think that's the only reason?" Kurt asked, hands on his hips.

"I know what the other reasons are. You asked me what I want. I said you. I didn't ask what you wanted from me."

Kurt's blue eyes turned to slits. His face reddened as he walked closer to the other boy. "I don't think you know all the reasons. Blaine's not afraid of who he is and neither am I."

Karosky rolled his eyes. It was easy for Blaine and Kurt. They were both the fitting stereotypes of gay men. Anyone who looked at Karofsky would automatically assume that he was the typical manly jock. Why would they think differently?

"If you really wanted me Karofsky, if you actually wanted to be with me then you would have the guts to be honest about your feelings."

Karofsky could turn around not wanting to look at Kurt for too long, in fear that he might unravel in front of him.

"Kurt, what the hell do you think is going to happen to me if I come out?" He could hear his voice crack again. He was too close to crying. "Do you think everyone is going to go on with their life and say 'yeah, I already knew that about you'?" Karofsky could feel his anger tenfold as Kurt huffed and turned around to continue cleaning.

"The whole football team, not to mention the hockey team would have a freaking field day kicking the shit out of me. Or should I say fag out of me."

He had mumbled the last part.

But apparently not low enough for Kurt not to hear him.

Kurt's face was now really red.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES ABOUT THEM?" Kurt screamed, his voice echoing throughout the classroom. "Why would you even care about them, much less about their opinion of you if you think that's how they are going to react when you come out?"

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I'm not sure if I'm gay or not?" Karofsky yelled, his voice though was still shaky.

Kurt smiled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully for a second. Slowly he tied the bag of trash and threw into the bin. Karofsky could only watch as Kurt quietly pushed the chairs back in their proper place, not knowing what Kurt was thinking scared the shit out him.

Kurt came closer to Karofsky, till they were face to face.

Karofsky realized that Kurt was only an inch or two shorter than him. He noticed that Kurt was wirier than he initially had realized during the Born This Way rehearsal. And that his eyes shockingly stood out against his pale white skin. Making his lips look redder.

Crap, he was looking at his lips…again.

He stood frozen to the spot as Kurt pressed his lips against his. Quickly Karofsky melted into the kiss, his mind grew fuzzy and his body tingled as his hands cupped Kurt's face, feeling and loving the smooth and soft texture of the smaller boy's face. He could feel Kurt's hands on his chest, holding onto his shirt as he deepened the kiss.

His heart was pounding fast as Kurt continued to kiss him, he could taste the coffee and strawberry Danish that Kurt had eaten during the meeting and it was driving him crazy. He could smell Kurt's faint body wash, spicy and clean. It was perfect for Kurt Hummel.

Kurt leaned his head back, stopping the kiss. He allowed Karofsky to kiss him two more times, two quick pecks on the lips before he stopped him fully.

He licked his lips, tasting the hint of hazelnut that Karofsky had poured into his coffee. He missed Karosky's hazel eyes growing wide at the move.

Kurt truly didn't know how much power he had over Karofsky.

"You're gay." Kurt said in curtly. He walked away leaving Karosky confused and hurt, and picked up his bag. He was already at the door when Karofsky shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME, KURT?"

Kurt turned around and sighed, "To grow up."

The next day before glee meet, Karofsky stood by the doors to the choir room waiting for Kurt to show up. He knew Santana was already inside.

He was avoiding her like the plague the whole day. Luckily she hadn't texted him about it.

He spotted Kurt walking towards him, Kurt stopped dead in his track when he noticed Karofsky.

"What are you doing here?"

While Karofsky was avoiding Santana, Kurt was avoiding him. He had called Kurt out in the hallway but Kurt just ignored him, along with the calls and texts Karofsky had sent him.

"We need to talk, please." Karofsky begged.

Kurt's eyes grew wide; he hadn't expected him to beg. He hitched up his bag and eyed Karofsky,

The football player looked like an absolute mess. He had on ripped stained jeans, a wrinkled shirt (Kurt was sure it was the same shirt Karofsky had on the day before). His hair was sticking up in tufts, his eyes looked bloodshot, and he had a five o'clock shadow on his face.

Which unfortunately for Kurt made Karofsky's hazel eyes stick out and glow; he couldn't admit that David Karofsky looked beautiful like this.

It made his inside's gel at the sight.

"I don't associate myself with liars." Kurt stated coolly, not letting Karofsky's eyes deter him from what he was truly feeling for the brute. Before Karofsky could stop him, Kurt lightly shoved him back. "If you excuse me, I'm going to be late for glee meet."

Karofsky sighed; he hit his head against the brick walls of the school, cursing his life and everyone in it.

"Dave, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked concerned about the young boy's mental and physical health.

Karofsky shook his head, but didn't turn to face the teacher. He knew that Schue didn't think highly of him after what he had done to Kurt and the rest of the glee members.

He was pretty sure that Schue knew about Santana black mailing him too. There was no way he would voluntarily wear a hot pink beret in the school.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mr. Schue asked after not getting an answer.

"Dave?"

Still no response.

But then…

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

Mr. Schue hesitated for a moment before shrugging, "Sure, what is it?"

Fifteen minutes later, much to Kurt and the rest of Glee team surprise, David Karofsky stood in front of them. All of the students, except for Santana (who had no idea what Karofsky was trying to pull on them), glared at the bigger boy as he and the rest waited for Mr. Schue to explain what was going on.

Karofsky tried his best to swallow and keep down the bile that was building up, he looked at the band who looked surprised as much as the gleeks about Karofsky presence. He felt Schue give his shoulder a light squeeze before talking to the class.

"I can already guess what all of you are probably thinking-"

"That Karofsky needs to dig himself a hole and die?" Finn questioned darkly, with Sam, Mike, Artie, and Puck all agreeing with him.

Schue sighed, "No, but not surprised with that being the first thing you guys would think of."

Rachael raised her hand in the air but didn't wait for Schue to call on her before speaking. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, I don't care if Karofsky joined the Bully Whips." She eyed Santana who gave made a face before returning to speak to the teacher "But none of us want this homophobe in our presence."

All of the class and the band members agreed. Santana glanced at Kurt, whose lips were pressed tightly together, as if he were holding himself back from talking.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat loudly, "I know none of you trust Karofsky. But he came here today for a reason." He turned to Karofsky to take the lead.

Karofsky opened his mouth and quickly closed it again. Not knowing when to start.

"Are you going to do something or waste our time?" Puck asked roughly.

"You're not gonna sing, are you dude?" Finn asked skeptically, he had noticed the band members ruffling through their music sheet.

"I was…"Karofsky looked at Mr. Schue for support. "I don't know if I should still."

"Go on, David."

"Yes, David. Go," Quinn stated coolly, her hands motioning towards the door. "and please get out of our sight."

"Guys!" Mr. Schue yelled. "Let the man speak."

Karofsky just shook his head, "This was a mistake-I should just leave." Karofsky picked up his bag and chair from table near the piano, but before could stop him Kurt spoke up.

"Coward."

The whole room stopped and looked at Kurt in amazement. Even the band members looked frozen and amazed at Kurt's audacity to call out his former bully.

Karofsky locked his eyes on Kurt, daring him to say something else in front of his peers. But Kurt stood his ground and tilted his head to the side, waiting for Karofsky's next move.

Karofsky sucked in his cheeks and looked over at the band. "You guys can start now." He ordered the band not too nicely.

The opening cords of the song struck Kurt hard. He knew the song very well, not to mention the singer of the songs. He could hear the rest of the class release a small gasp of shock.

_Hey, slow it down  
>What do you want from me<br>what do you want from me  
>Yeah, I'm afraid<br>What do you want from me  
>What do you from me<em> 

Karofsky's voice was smooth and pure; neither something that Kurt nor the others expected. Kurt glanced at Santana, whose mouth was wide open in shock that her "boyfriend" could actually sing. Mr. Schue didn't look too surprise as compared to the rest of the kids.

_There might have been a time  
>I would give myself away<br>Ooh Once upon a time  
>I didn't give a damn<br>But now here we are  
>So what do you want from me<br>What do you want from me_

_Just don't give up  
>I'm working it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, what do you want from me  
>What do you want from me<em>

_Yeah, its plain to see  
>that baby you're beautiful<br>And its nothing wrong with you  
>Its me I'm a freak<br>but thanks for loving me  
>Cause you're doing it perfectly<em>

Kurt didn't miss Karofsky looking straight at him. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat as Karofsky's eyes continued to bore a hole right through him. __

_There might have been a time  
>When I would let you step away<br>I wouldn't even try but I think  
>you could save my life<em>

_Just don't give up  
>I'm working it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, what do you want from me  
>What do you want from me<em>

At this point the whole glee club reluctantly started to clap along to the beat of the song. Some of them mouthing the lyrics along to the song.__

_Just don't give up on me  
>I won't let you down<br>No, I won't let you down_

_So  
>Just don't give up<br>I'm working it out  
>Please don't give in<br>I won't let you down  
>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<br>Just keep coming around  
>Hey, what do you want from me<em>

_Just don't give up  
>I'm working it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

'Is this a promise?' Kurt thought as Karofsky continued to sing his heart out. He was really good, better than Kurt imagined him to be. He wanted Karofsky to be himself. He wanted to see him happy.

_Just keep coming around  
>Hey, what do you want from me<br>(what do you want from me)  
>What do you want from me<br>What do you want from me_

As soon as the band and Karofsky ended the song, the room became quiet again. Mr. Schue could have said something, but he wanted the glee members' reaction first.

It was Kurt who made the first move again. To everyone's surprise he stood up and began to clap for the other boy. Slowly the others began to follow his lead and clapp for Karofsky.

As soon as the meeting was over Kurt cornered Karofsky outside the hall.

"That was some number you sang."

Karofsky only shrugged, not trusting himself to speak just yet in front of his crush. He tore his eyes away from Kurt's lips. Repressing the urge to kiss him again was beginning to hurt everyday now.

"You didn't have to do that." Kurt licked his lips, Karofsky's hand made its way into his, intertwining their fingers.

"I asked you want you wanted, thought it was fair to give you fair warning about me." Karofsky brought up Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it. He watched Kurt enjoy the contact, his blue eyes clouded with lust...and hesitation.

"I was honest when I said that I wanted you." Karofsky choked out. He knew what Kurt was going to say, but damn it all. "I want you."

Kurt shook his head, finally accepting Karofsky's answer once and for all before pulling his hand back, much to their dismay. Kurt instantly missed the other boy's warm lips, rough facial hair, and hand. "You're not ready." He whispered sadly, all it took was one look into Karofsky's face to get the answer. He brushed away Karofsky's tears with his thumb, "David-"

Teenage Dream broke down his sentence.

They both knew that ringtone meant it was Blaine.

Karofsky had never hated the boy more.

"I have to answer that." Kurt winced as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket. Whatever was going on between the two of them was clearly gone at the moment.

Karofsky stepped away from Kurt, mumbling something incoherent and rubbing his face wearily. He quickly turned around and walked away, He couldn't risk Kurt seeing him cry more, nor could he stomach a conversation between his Kurt and Blaine.

**Fin**

**The song used was "**_**What do you want from me**_**?" by Adam Lambert. **

**Hope you all liked the story.**


End file.
